


Bus Ride

by followmeintothedark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Oneshot, first fic yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmeintothedark/pseuds/followmeintothedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros gets on a bus. Shameless flirtation ensues. (sorry im so bad at descriptions) its rated teen and up becos swearing save the children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

Tavros’s stomach dropped as the bus pulled into the bus stop. It looked crowded, and on the city buses, people normally didn’t give up a paraplegic seat, even if you made your wheelchair painfully obvious.

As if it wasn’t painfully obvious already.

As Rufioh helped Tavros onto the bus, Tavros scanned the bus for any available seats. To his surprise, there was a free one, and it was a paraplegic seat too. There was someone in the seat next to it, but Tavros didn’t really care, he was surprised he had gotten a seat to begin with.

He glanced at the teenager sitting next to him, then gasped slightly.

Is that…. clown paint?

The boy he was sitting next to was very tall, and had stretchers in both ears. He had a mop of curly almost black hair that fell over his hooded eyes. But Tavros didn’t really notice that, as his eyes were drawn to the clown makeup applied skillfully to his face. There were two grey circles around his eyes, and an exaggerated grin painted around his mouth. The rest was covered with an off white colour.

As Tavros stared, the teen slowly turned his head to gaze back at Tavros.

“ Oh, uhhhh, sorry” Tavros muttered, looking down at his lap as a scarlet blush rose to his cheeks.

“ S’all motherfucking good bro” the teen smiled back “ The makeup can be a little weird at first”.

Tavros smiled, and looked back at the boy sitting next to him.

“I’m Gamzee by the way” Gamzee said languidly. He spoke as if his words were tired, and they seemed to slip out of his mouth. He had a deep voice, what some would describe as grating. Tavros liked it.

“I’m Tavros” .

“Cute name” Gamzee smirked “For a cute motherfucking dude”

Tavros blushed again, not knowing how to reply.

“Uh, t-thank you Gamzee” he stammered “You’re pretty, uh, cute too”  
Why did I say that? I sound like an idiot.

Shit. He’s hot.

Gamzee smiled.

“Thanks dude”.

The bus came to a stop, and Gamzee sighed heavily.

“This is my motherfucking stop Tavbro”. He said this with real regret, like nothing worse had ever happened to him. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. He sifted through his pockets, and came up with a pen and paper. He scribbled something onto the paper before handing it to Tavros.

“Thats my chumhandle, hit me up”. 

Gamzee winked as he said this, and Tavros felt his heart flutter slightly.

Wait, are his eyes purple?

As Gamzee got off the bus, he turned back and waved at Tavros. Tavros waved back, grinning.

“So little bro, who was that dude?”

Tavros glared at his brother, who was making kissy faces at him from a few seats away.

“Shut up Rufioh”.

“Ooooooo, somebodies sensitive” Rufioh smirked “Is he your boyfriend?” 

Tavros couldn’t help but smile at Rufio's teasing.

“He, uh, might be, that is to say, I hope he will be”.

“Banarang”.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably rly bad..... but who cares any critique would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
